


Wild Space Adventures

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear - Tom Angleberger
Genre: Archaeology, Cliffhangers, Lysatra, Mentioned Revan (Star Wars), Wild Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: An orphan boy sneaks onto a ship and eventually meets a Chiss woman from the ancient Old Republic and discovers that what happens in a Holoserial is not fun in real life.





	1. The Runaway and the Librarian in the Ancient Castle

    "Run," the boy said to himself, "Run, Ethan, run! You need to get away from him!"  He pulled the straps on his backpack down so it wouldn't bounce so much. He had been on the move since before dawn.  Now that he was almost at the ship docks,he felt an adrenaline rush and bolted down the streets.  He would take any ship if it means getting away from Lysatra.  He had lived here for all the ten years of his life, but he had to leave.

    He came to a skidding halt, a light breeze move some of his short, brown hair to the side, and he felt like his heart wanted to come out of his chest. There was a ship with a ramp down for him to sneak into.  He looked around, confirming that no one was there.  He went inside and hid behind some cargo containers.

    "Oktar Karabast," said a female voice.  "Why does the price of fuel keep going up?  And why did they give me a rental ship with very little fuel?"  He heard her walk to the front of the ship, then later he felt the ship being lifted into the air, and felt a rumble that he assumed meant that they were in hyperspace.

    "Yes!" he thought, "I'm finally getting away!"  He stayed right where he was not moving an inch, but it was hard not to move for a long time.  Perhaps it would be easier to not move if he was laying down.  When he quietly laid down on the floor, he started getting sleepy.  He wasn't a stranger to staying up a bit late, but last night he slept less than usual.   He tried to stay awake, but he ended up succumbing to sleep.

 

    He didn't know how long he was asleep, but at some point he must've moved, because an empty container fell on top of him.  "Ouch!"

    "Who's there? said the female voice, accompanied by the sound of a blaster.

    "Don't shoot,"  Ethan said, emerging out of hiding with his hands up, "I can explain, just please don't send me back."  The girl was in her late teens, with tan skin, black hair, and triangles painted on her forehead. Why would she paint triangles on her forehead?

    "Explain away."

    He looked down at his hands.  "My....my parents were killed by the Empire and I've been living on the streets ever since.  I needed to get away from Lysatra because I was picking fruit off the tree that belonged to the headmaster of the orphanage.  He threatened to send me to Kessel and sent stormtroopers after me."

    "You're in luck kid," the girl said, putting her blaster back in the holster.  "If there's anyone who knows what it's like to live on the streets and being on the run from the Empire it's me, but first I have a job to do, then after that I'll figure out what to do with you.  My name of Mayvlin Trillick, but everyone calls me Mayv, what's yours?"

    "I'm Ethan Tifezli, but everyone calls me Ethan."  When the words left his mouth, he winced.  He should've given a fake name.  "Where are we going?" he said.

    "To a planet that's close to the border between Wild Space and the Unknown Regions.  I came across a datapad written a hundred and fifty years ago by an explorer who found a castle there.  It mentions that there was a library, but if you look at the inventory list the author made, everything that was brought back was statues, art, and coins, nothing about books.  My guess is that they were left behind since they weren't seen as valuable."

    "Books?  As in what they used in ancient times?"

    "Yes, this castle dates back to the ancient Old Republic, which was thousands of years ago."

   

    During the trip, Mayv wiped off the triangles on her forehead and replaced it with ones of a different pattern.  "What are you doing?" he asked.

   "Repainting my triangles, each pattern means different things, this one means 'Good Luck.' "

    Eventually, they reached the planet.  "Scanning for closnium," she said, "it was a common building material during that time period."  She typed into the computer, and a red dot appeared on the view port.  "Found it."

    When they reached the stone castle they both looked up at it. "I have never seen this architecture before," she said. The four towers which surrounded it were taller than the castle and made of metal.  "I bet those towers were to make an energy shield around the castle," she said.  "I guess they don't work anymore.  Lets go inside and look for the library."  She landed the ship next to the castle.  The area was mostly grasslands and bushes.

    They both pulled on one of the castle doors very hard to get it to open.  It was completely dark and quiet inside.  Mayv turned on a small flashlight from her belt, and Ethan also used his flashlight that he kept in his backpack, which he did not want to leave on the ship because his mother's picture was in there.  It took them a long time to find the library, but eventually they did.  "It looks like you're wrong about the books not being taken," he said.

    "I should've known better," she said in a disappointed voice.  "Since this is an archeological site close to the Unknown Regions, Palpatine would've already sent his minions here."

    They both heard a noise behind them.  They both turned around and scanned the room with their flashlights.  It turned out to have been a brown, feline creature, which ran to an empty bookshelf against the wall and disappeared.  Ethan moved closer because he wanted a better look at it, and because he couldn't resist petting a furry animal, but instead of the feline he found a hole on the bottom of the wall.

    "Hey, there's something on the other side of this bookshelf," he said.  Unlike the other walls in the library, this one was made of clay, which after thousands of years broke apart easily.  They were able to make an opening for themselves to crawl through between the shelves.

    They were shocked to find a dark room with a cerulean-blue skinned woman with dark blue hair in a hibernation tank, with a light blue glow emitting from it.  She was wearing a silver suit with glowing vertical stripes, with a necklace that had a purple hexagon-shaped crystal.

    "Wow cool!" he said, "that must be a very well preserved body of some priestess or something."

    "No, I think she's still alive.  Look, there's a book here."  On the console was a black book with six small triangle-shaped blue crystals, and on the console itself were two hexagon-shaped indents.  "Most of the book is a type of writing I've never seen before, but on the first page is a handwritten note in Sy Bisti.  It says ' The person who is before you is my friend, her people were going to use use the hibernation tank to keep her alive for over a century to make others that can retain their abilities like she did, but I will not let that happen.' "

    "What does that mean?" he asked.

    "There's more writing on the back: 'She was badly injured and needs to stay in the tank a while longer, but in case I don't come back, one of the energy crystals that you need to open it is in the Island Cave.' "

    "Where's that?"

    "There's a map here, and I recognize this island, I saw it north of here when we entered the atmosphere.  There's an X here at the junction of two rivers, but we have a problem," she said.

    "What?  Is it guarded by a bunch of nasty kouhuns?  Does it have booby traps?  Are we going to have to run away from a flash flood that appears out of nowhere?" he asked, thinking of all the holoserials he's seen.

    "No, it's just that it has been well documented on many planets that rivers change their shape over long periods of time.  However, if we go back up into the upper atmosphere we might be able to see a trace of where they were."  So they went back into the ship and did just that.  "I hope it's not an active volcanic island," she said, "otherwise the landscape would've changed too much....Wait, I see it!"

    They went to the place where the map said to go to, and there was a cave there that lead to an underground passage.  They were both awed by what they found.  There was artwork made of marble and precious metals and craits of many different types of coins.  Ethan was feeling full of excitement and curiosity.  "This is better than a holoserial," he thought to himself, "I should've run away a long time ago."

    Then he heard the sounds of blasters being activated behind them.  "Hello my new friends," a voice said.  They turned around and a Weequay with a floating ball-shaped droid hovering close to him and a dozen people with blasters pointed at them.  "I am in debt to you for locating such an amazing find."

    Ethan and Mayv lifted their hands and took a step back. The joy he felt earlier was completely replaced by terror.  It was one thing to watch someone in a holoserial have a dozen blasters pointed at them, but it was completely different to have it happen in real life, with real blasters!

    "Who are you?" Mayv said, "and how did you find us?"

    "Forgive me,  I forgot my manners, I am Hondo Ohnaka.  One of my droids heard you on Takodana saying that you were on your way to a site from the ancient Old Republic.  Being the cultured art collector that I am..." he said, pulling a necklace off a jeweled statue, "I thought I'd tag along at a considerable distance."  The necklace had a white hexagon crystal.  "Since me and my men will go through all the trouble of loading, we'll take ninety percent and you can have ten percent, deal?"

    "Wait," Mayv said, "you can have all the treasure, just leave us that necklace, plus any books you may find."

    "I have a better idea," Hondo said, "we take absolutely everything," and he blasted a stun bolt at them.

  


	2. The Silver Cauldron

    "Mayv, Mayv wake up," she heard a voice say. She and Ethan were tied back to back and with their feet bound on the ground outside the cave next to the pirate's ship.  "What if they leave us like this to die of hunger?  Or get eaten by a wild animal?" he said in a frightened voice.

    "Don't worry kid, I'll think of something," she said to reassure him, but truthfully she had no idea how to get out of this, or what to do with him if they miraculously save themselves and the woman.  She was a teenager for crying out loud!  It was one thing to fly around the galaxy unsupervised and go on possibly dangerous missions, but taking care of a kid?  No way!

    That was the problem with the corruption that the Empire allowed.  It means that there's truly no safe place for children without their families, which is not surprising since the Empire was usually responsible for separating them.  That was something she had learned firsthand.

    If only Chewbacca were here, he'd probably be strong enough to break these ropes, but she would have to rely on her brain.  She looked around, and saw a solution; the pirates had left a lot of empty liquor bottles on the ground.  They must've been waiting here while she and Ethan were looking for the treasure.  But how did they appear the moment she and Ethan found the treasure?  That droid must've been following them, how could she not have noticed?

    "Move close to those bottles," she said.

    "I see what you're thinking, I saw this in a holoserial."

    It took them a while to actually reach the bottles, and she wondered where the pirates were.  What are they doing inside the cave? Having a picnic?  But there was another problem; how was she going to break the glass when she was tied up? 

    "So, how did your holoserial hero break the glass?" she asked.

    "It was actually the villain.  He was sitting on the couch and he kicked the coffee table and the champagne glass fell, and he grabbed the pillow behind his back, stood up, dropped the pillow onto the floor, sat back down and moved the pillow on top of the glass with his feet, and then stood up and stomped on it."

    "This is definitely a completely different scenario than that."

    "We're both wearing shoes, what if we stand up and stomped on a bottle together?"

    "Bad idea, the glass might penetrate our shoes and pierce our feet.  Turn to your left, I'm going to see if I can break that bottle right there by lifting it with my feet and dropping it."

    "Wait a minute, hold on," he said with a grunt.  "I think I can slip out of the rope."  He managed to slide out from underneath, and since she wasn't tied to someone anymore, she was able to crawl more quickly to a rock that she used to break a bottle to untie their hands and feet.  Moving around a lot must've loosened the ropes earlier.

    "Wait!" he said in a panicked voice, "Where's my backpack? I can't lose it, it has something important in it!"

    "They probably left it in the cave, along with my stuff, but why they dragged the two of us out here I don't know."

    They heard laughter coming from the cave, and they ran to a ditch to hide.  The pirates came out with treasure loaded onto multiple anti-grav carriers and were heading toward their ship.  "Where are the prisoners?" Hondo said.

    "They must've become somebody's lunch," one of the other pirates said.

    "I told you it was a bad idea to leave them out here.  What a tragedy," Hondo said.  "We'll have a toast to them later."

    "Should we take their ship?" the other pirate asked.

    "That piece of junk, no way."

    "This is still bad," Mayv whispered.  "If they leave with the necklace we'll never get the woman out."

    "Why don't we just leave?" Ethan whispered.  "I heard them say that they weren't taking our ship, and you said that our stuff is probably in the cave."

    "We can't abandon the woman in the tank."

    "She's not going to know that we left."

    "That doesn't mean we should just leave her, that hibernation tank is very old, it may stop working and she'll die.  Besides, the pirates may decide to take our stuff with them.  Although it's likely they'll be more focused on the treasure.  Maybe we can-" she turned to see that Ethan wasn't there, he was heading toward the cave.  "Get my belt if it's in there!" she whispered loudly even though he couldn't hear her.

    "Okay!" Hondo said as he was exiting the pirate ship, "now lets get that last piece of treasure, then we'll leave."

    _Oh no!_   Ethan had better hide, and she has to get the necklace away from the pirates!

    A while later the pirates left the cave with a decorated silver cauldron with a silver lid.  "Alright," Hondo said, "get it in so we can leave."

     _Crap! I need to DO SOMETHING!_ "Wait!" she yelled and stood up.  All the pirates looked at her.

    "You!"  Hondo said, "What happened to the boy?"

    "He was eaten."

    "So young, so tragic."  Hondo placed his hand on his chest.  Not far from him a side of the silver lid lifted up slightly.   _Of all the places for Ethan to hide!_

    "Well, I guess that means one less passenger for you," he said.  "Farewell, good luck, good bye."

    "Wait," she said, "Why don't you, uh....take me with you?"

    "Do you want to join my crew?"

    "Uh...yeah, totally."

    "Excellent, come aboard."

     _Oktar Karabast!  I hope I'll be able to get ahold of my belt, or else I'll have no idea how to get out of this._

    They walked up the ramp and into the ship.  "Goodness," she said, "this ship needs to be cleaned."

    "And you are just the person to do it."

    

    When everyone was busy she leaned down to the cauldron, "Did you get my belt?" 

    "Yes," Ethan said, "but how are we going to get out of this Mayv?"

    "Don't worry, I have a plan."  She grabbed two small balls from a pouch on her belt.  "There's something else that I'm missing," she said.  "Hopefully I'll find it on the ship."

    "Any chance you could hurry? I need to pee."

    "There you are," Hondo said.  Mayv stood up.  "Let me give you a tour of the ship."  During the tour Mayv found what she wanted and grabbed it when Hondo wasn't looking. 

    "I would like to propose a toast to my new shipmates," she said.  "Lets get everyone together in one place."  A barrel of whiskey was brought from the other cargo hold for the occasion.  "A toast," she said in a loud voice, "to my new crew...."  She tried to think of something witty to say, but couldn't.  "I'll just get right to it."  She pulled out the two balls from her pocket.

    "Look out!" one of the pirates yelled, "she's up to something."  Another pirate pulled out their blaster.

    Mayv threw the balls as hard as she could onto the floor, and the whole room was filled with smoke.

 


	3. There Be Danger

    Ethan continued waiting in the cauldron.  "This sucks," he thought, the Lone Mandalorian from his favorite holoserial wouldn't be sitting inside a cauldron with a full bladder.  Suddenly he heard the sound of blasters.  "Mayv!" he called out.  He tried to get out, only to tip the cauldron over with a loud thud.  When he was crawling out Mayv came running in with a gas mask on.

    "It's alright kid," she said in a muffled voice.  "The pirates have all been knocked out.  I'll tie them up and you search for the crystal necklace."  He instead used the bathroom then looked for the necklace.  While he was searching he found a few pieces of treasure that he thought looked cool and placed them in his backpack.  "I GOT THE PIRATES TIED UP," he heard her yell from a distance.  "HAVE YOU FOUND THE NECKLACE?"

    "NO, I'M STILL LOOKING," he yelled back.

    "KEEP SEARCHING, I'M GOING TO FLY THE SHIP BACK TO THE CASTLE."

    He eventually found the necklace, and the two of them went back to the room with the hibernation tank.  When they placed the crystal in the panel, it glowed.  "There's only one crystal," he said, "The only other crystal is around her neck."

    "There must be another crystal somewhere we haven't looked," she said.  "I've read about this ancient technology, the crystals are like batteries, and since two are needed to open it, than two were needed to close it.  Which means that there definitely is another crystal somewhere."  She took the painting kit that she had used earlier out of her pocket and sat down on the floor.  She wiped off the triangles on her forehead and started painting a different pattern.

    "What's that pattern suppose to mean?" he asked.

    "It means 'find what is lost,'" she said, and continued to paint.  He wondered how she could paint on her face without a mirror.  Did she lose her stuff all the time to the point where she could paint it by memory without a mirror?

    "That's it!" she exclaimed so out of the blue that he jumped.  "I think the crystal that goes in the console is actually the smaller crystals on the book!  You rearrange the six triangles on the book to make a hexagon."  She used a tiny flat-head screwdriver from her belt to remove the blue crystals from the book and placed them in the other indent on the console.

    Both crystals glowed and the water drained out the hibernation tank, and the breathing device on the woman's mouth disconnects.  When the walls of the tank lifted up, she leaned to one side, and Ethan and Mayv rushed to that side to catch her when she fell out.  "Are you alright?" Mayv asked.  "Can you see and hear?"  The blue woman opened her eyes.  They were glowing red.

    "Holy krayt spit!" he said, "you're a Chiss!"

    "A Chiss?" Mayv said, "I thought that that legend was the result of somebody in ancient times coming across a Pantoran with an eye condition and assumed it was a different species."

    "Hello," he said in Sy Bisti.  According to the stories, Sy Bisti was the language that humans used when talking to the Chiss.  "You is safe, we is friends."

    "Th..thy Sy Bisti could use some improvement," the woman said in old Basic.

    "Your Basic it outdated," he retorted in new Basic, "you sound like someone from one of those historical wooden theaters."

    "Thou art speaking Basic all wrong."

    "I don't care how she speaks," Mayv said.  I have SO many questions about your time period:  When in the ancient Old Republic are you from?  Where are you from?  What's in the black book?  Is it a book of ancient Sith or Jedi spells?  Please don't tell me it's possessed by a Dark Side spirit!"

    "Oh good, thou hast found my cookbook."

    "Excellent, I would love to hear a first hand account of what people ate back then."

    "Where there really whole armies of Jedi and Sith like the legends say?" he asked.

    "Have you ever visited the ancient temples of Yavin 4, before they were considered ancient?" she asked.

    "Are you really a Chiss?"

    "Did you see what Coruscant was like before it became a planet-wide city?"

    "Enough!" the woman said.  "Ye art asking too many strange questions."

    "I suppose we can ask questions later," Mayv said, "can you walk?  We need to get out of here, I have a rental I need to return to Thune so I don't get a late fee, and we need to do something about those pirates."

    "Lets leave them here and take their ship," he said.  "It's a cool ship, it just needs to be cleaned up on the inside."

    "I told you, I need to return the rental."

    When they went out into the library the woman looked around and said "What is this place?  It hath the layout of another library I know, but this place be old and dusty."

    "This probably is the place you're thinking of.  You've been in that tank for a long time," Mayv said.  They walked out of the library and continued down a dark hallway, illuminated by Mayv and Ethan's flashlights.

    "What is your name?" Mayv asked the woman.  "I'm Mayv and this is Ethan."

    "I am Ilu'ilia, but I would prefer that ye call me Lily, since humans hast not the ability to say my name correctly."

    They continued walking in silence, and sometimes Ethan would hear a small animal scurrying past.

    "Hold on," Lily said, "tis a storage room over there.  Could be somebody hast left mine things there."  The room was medium sized and had metal drawers on the wall, and a white panel in the middle.  She took off her necklace and placed the crystal on the panel, and one of the drawers opened.  She went over and pulled out two silver cylinders.  "Perfect," she said.

    "Wait," Mayv said, "so those crystals can actually serve has keys and not just batteries?  I'm so going to write about this."  

    They reached an area where there was a glass ceiling letting in sunlight so he turned off his flashlight and continued walking.  

    "I'm surprised that glass is still intact," Mayv said. "What was the last thing you remember?" she asked Lily.

    "There twas a battle, a traitor hath sabotaged the shield towers, and the Jedi came to attack."

    "You're a Sith!" he exclaimed.

    "No."

    "Then what are you?"

    "A Chiss."

    "Ethan quit interrupting," Mayv said, "I want to hear about the battle to see whether or not I may have read about it."

    "During the attack I sensed a familiar presence at one of the towers; twas someone close to me, who hath defected to the Jedi.  I could have killed him,  I was in my ship and he was standing on the tower, but because of my emotions I didn't notice I didn't notice the ship approaching me.  I was hit, and my last memory twas of me falling to the ground."

    "I heard all about the Jedi when I was living on the streets," he said.  "They kidnapped babies to eat them and they would start conflicts to they could appear to be saviors, all while secretly profiting off the conflicts."

    "The Jedi hast many faults, but not that. Haven't thou met one before?"

    "You're not from the streets," Mayv said.  "Your clothes and your backpack look too new, and I know you didn't steal them, because your backpack has your name engraved on it."

    He stopped walking.  "I...uh...." he tried to think of a lie, but couldn't.  After everything that happened he was too mentally fatigued to think of one.  Screw it, he might as well tell the truth.

    "Your parents are probably worried about you," Mayv said.

    "I don't have any parents or family, my mom was killed in a transport accident two years ago, and I was sent to an orphanage where Headmaster Gontry hits and yells at us all the time."

    "Let me guess, the Empire does nothing about it."

    "Of course not, all orphans are automatically sent to the military, and he says he's 'training' us, but he would especially hit me because I wasn't soldier material.  It was so unbearable I tried to run away, but I was caught and he made me clean the air vents even though we already had droids for that.  When I was in the air vent above his office I heard him talking to someone from Kessel wanting to "adopt" me.

    "You mean buy you as a slave," Mayv said with a grimace.

    "Yes, and I ran away a second time, and I don't ever want to go back."

    "Which empire art thou referring to?" Lily asked.

    "The Galactic Empire," Mayv said, "you've been asleep for a long time."

    The sun shone down through the glass ceiling, glittering off the armor that lined the hallway they were walking down.  "There be danger up ahead," Lily said out of nowhere as they were about to turn a corner.

    "What do you mean-" Mayv started to say, but when they turned the corner, there were the pirates in the way.

    "You!" Hondo said.  "How dare you betray us, and it looks like the boy wasn't eaten, and who is this lovely blue beauty?"

    "How did you escape the ship?!  I had all of you tied up!" Mayv said.  The droid from earlier appeared next to Hondo.  "Damn it!  I forgot about the droid again."

    "Hand over the treasure you took," one of the other pirates said, "or be destroyed."

"You're making a big deal about one necklace," Mayv said.

"Oh no," Ethan thought, "I should've known they would've noticed the other treasure missing."

    "Ye art pirates, correct?  Ye get nothing," Lily said.  She pressed the buttons on her silver cylinders and a curved, glowing purple blade appeared out of each of them.

    "Lightsabers!" Ethan exclaimed.  They started sputtering and went out.

    "What-" Lily said.

    "Shoot them!" another pirate yelled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Basic/English is hard to write.


	4. Falling Glass

    "Which Empire art thou referring to?" Lily said.

    "The Galactic Empire, you've been asleep for a long time," the girl said.

     _How long was I in that hibernation tank?_ She read what Revan wrote in the book.  To think that the Chiss Republic was going to keep her in hibernation to use her as an ova donor.  It's a process that had only been used in near-extinct animals to keep them unconscious but have them live past their life expectancy for gamete donation.  She shuddered at the thought of being used in that way.  

    Why didn't Revan come back for her?  Was he killed in the battle?  Even if Revan died why didn't one of her fellow Revanites rescue her?  Were they all killed somehow?  She wanted to return to Star Station for some answers.  

     _Double vision:  falling glass-_

"There be danger up ahead," she said.

    "What do you mean-" the girl Mayv started to say, but a group of people appeared with blasters pointed at the group.

    "Hand over the treasure you took, or be destroyed," the weequay leader said.

    "You're making a big deal about one necklace," Mayv said.

    Group of armed men obsessed with treasure and willing to harm children?  She was familiar with their kind.

    "Ye art pirates, correct?  Ye get nothing."  She hated pirates.  When she was a child they had boarded the transport ship she was piloting and kidnapped her to be sold as a slave, and Revan rescued her.  She had been close to the age when Force-sensitive Chiss girls loose their precognition, and when that happened they were usually arranged to marry someone who also had a family history of Force-sensitivity, but rather than go back to her people, she stayed with the Revanites. She suspected that the reason she still had her precognition past the age of thirty was a combination of being a fluke in the Force, and Revan's teachings about drawing strength from positive emotions.  She tried to teach the latter to her people, but it didn't catch on. One of the Ruling Families even wanted her to join them as a Merit Adoptive, despite the fact that she was a woman. Because the Chiss were matrilineal, the Merit Adoptives were almost always boys. By that time she was not interested in an obligatory relationship.

    She activated her lightsabers, but they sputtered and disappeared.  Why weren't they working?

    The pirates started shooting, and the group hid behind the armors.

    "I am real tired of running into these pirates!"  Mayv said.

    Lily took the metal bow staff from the armor she was hiding behind and used it to deflect the blaster bolts.

     _Double vision:  falling glass-_

Some of the bolts she deflected hit a few of the pirates in the chest and killed them.

    She was walking forward, causing the remaining pirates to move back.  Beside her there was an armor with a metal shield, to use to protect herself.  She stopped beside it, still using the bow staff to deflect the bolts.

    "I say we get out of here," one of the other pirates said, and he raised his blaster to the ceiling.  Lily reached for the shield and raised it above her head as the glass fell to the floor.

    The kids!  She looked behind her, and saw that Mayv also used a shield to protect her and the boy.

    "We hast to go after them or else they'll steal thy ship," she said.  Pirates would do something like that to sell for parts.  There was a problem though; she was barefoot.

    "Throw me those metal boots," she said.  Mayv tossed them over one at a time.  Lily tried them on, and they were heavy and too big for her.  She walked clumsily out of the glass covered passageway, taking a blaster from one of the dead pirates along the way.

    When she was clear of the passageway she took off the boots and ran.  Her lightsabers my not be working, but she was still good with her gun and her fists.

    By the time Ethan and Mayv caught up with her, the pirates were either unconscious, dead, or too injured to fight.

    "Alright," the weequay said, "You can have half the treasure."

    "I'm taking your ship," she said, pointing the blaster at them.

    "What?!  You're going to leave us here to die?  Without the treasure?"

    "I can kill ye instantly."

    "Stop!" Ethan said, "stop killing people!"  He was hugging his backpack.

    "Fine, but I'm still taking their ship."

    "I'll tie them up- and this time I'm not going to forget the droid," Mayv said.  Unlike the boy, this was obviously not the first time she had seen someone killed.

    "Perhaps we can negotiate," the weequay said, "this time we'll join your crew."

    "No way.  When the ship lifts from the ground when we leave, I'll toss a knife onto the ground for you guys to use to untie yourselves," Mayv said.

 

    "I thank ye for getting me out of hibernation," Lily said to Mayv and Ethan, making a bow at the waist.  

    "It was nothing," Mayv said, "I need to go back to the island so I can return to my rental ship, which will be a good time to explain to you how to use modern ships."  Lily was amazed at how much smaller the hyperdrive and navicomputers were.

    "Where are you going to go?"  Mayv asked when they were on the island.  They had finished moving the treasure to the other ship so Mayv could study them.  

    "I want to go home."

    "You've been in hibernation for a very long time, your home is either gone or has changed beyond recognition."

     _She hath been acting like I was in there for thousands of years, but there's no way that's possible.  She's probably just being dramatic._

"Either way I need to see for myself."

    When she was on the former pirate ship by herself the first thing she did was locate the first aid kit to put cooling pads on the bottom of her feet.

     _Dost they think I'm dead?  Is everyone I know dead?_ She turned off the navicomputer, activated the hyperdrive, and left.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Ova" is the plural form of "ovum."


End file.
